The Slayer Organization
The Slayer Organization is an institution founded by Buffy Summers and her friends, on a mission to find and train all slayers (newly activated thanks to Willow) after the destruction of Sunnydale . Homebase is located in Scotland, funded by various families of the watchers killed by the hand of the First Evil . It has training facilities, a large library database, and other resources - kind of like Professor Xavier's Mutant Academy for slayers. Many newly activated slayers followed the dreams of the slayer, making their way towards Buffy or New York. Others were found by the rebuilding Watcher's Council, which was destroyed in the battle the eventually wiped out Sunnydale. Because of the Watcher's Council 's destruction, rebuilding was necessary because there were just so many slayers to train. Rupert Giles took the role as head watcher, and began rebuilding the council. Meanwhile, as more watchers were trained, the organization split up into squads that were sent out to find slayers and fight the forces of darkness. Each squad has at least one hunter or watcher (as opposed to one watcher leading just one slayer in the past), one experienced slayer, and maybe a wiccan to lead the squad. For protection, as Buffy's friends felt she might be a target, some squads have slayers to server decoys (for instance - when Angel and Spike went to Rome in the Angel Episode "The Girl In Question," it was a Buffy decoy that they saw dancing with The Immortal). When the Great Revelation hit and a new hellmouth was opened, the Scooby gang decided to set up shop in their NYC headquarters, knowing what was at stake. Largely due to The Great Revelation and the world's acceptance of vampires, the organization put in a large effort to keep themselves secret, disguising their headquarters as a supernatural/magic book store. The also spent time rethinking things through, knowing that if they massacred vampires now, people would take notice. For the most part, time was spent killing off new vampires in cemeteries, fighting off demonic entities and other malevolent forces. That is until Russell Edgington declared war on humans - the organization was back in business. NYC Headquarters Those who traveled to NYC: Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Faith, Andrew, Xander and some slayers from their respective squads. The NYC Headquarters poses as Magic & Mystics Bookstore, a general magic shop as well as a comprehensive bookstore for all things supernatural - banking on the Great Revelation and people's curiosity about vampires. The shop served as a business and home to one of Giles' longtime friends - Nigel. But after the Great Revelation, Nigel felt it was time to move back to England where 'vampire rights' were more scarce. Giles was allowed to take over the shop and use the basement as base for the Organization. The shop is able to fund the Slayer Organization Headquarters ten fold, having excellent business due to the Great Revelation. They were able to expand their resources, acquiring a training facility, meeting areas, extra guest rooms where new slayers can stay if need be. Discovered slayers do not have to join the organization if they don't want to, but are given a full lesson on slayers and vampires before being left alone. Because of The Great Revelation and the laws against anti-vampire violence, the organization was forced to operate in secret and all slayers are aware of that their identities and abilities should be a secret as well. Government Support & Expansion As more vampire crimes began to occur, it was a peculiar event when a government agent visited the Slayer Organization. Bottom line - the government's defense department wanted to give them support - whatever they needed to protect the nation against vampires, especially the supernatural epicenter of NYC. The money started pouring in and reinnovations were underway. The main facility is significanly more advanced and functional, and can host almost a hotel's population of slayers in the NYC facility. New weapons, new technology and lots of perks may be a challenge instead of a help. Its easy to get wrapped up in the luxury. Squads before The Great Revelation Scotland (main base): #Buffy Summers (experienced slayer and leader) #Xander Harris (honorary watcher) #Dawn Summers #(Various other new slayers) Rome: #Andrew Wells (watcher) #Buffy Summers decoy #(various other new slayers) England #Rupert Giles (head watcher, training other watchers) Cleveland #Robin Wood (vampire hunter/honorary watcher) #(various other new slayers) Chicago #Rona (played byIndigo) - former potential slayer and squad leader #Buffy Summers decoy #Rupert Giles (he sometimes makes trips to Chicago to help out) Others (Part of the Organization but with No Permanent Base) #Willow Rosenburg #Kennedy (former Potential slayer) #Rupert Giles (who often travels between squads but mainly works with Chicago and the Watcher's Council) #Faith Lehane (made her own group of slayers-in-training, managing her own style of leadership, but remains an ally to the organization Category:Organizations Category:Browse